Twilight Sparkle, The Princess Of Order
by Windrises
Summary: Equestria's one-thousandth anniversary has arrived, so Twilight Sparkle tries to throw the fanciest and most eloquent party. Princess Celestia tries to calm Twilight down and explain to her the past of Equestria, including Equestria's first ruler. Twilight, who wants to bring order and dignity back to Equestria, decides to enforce a new dress code.
1. Twilight's Party Preparations

Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was hosting a royal party, at her castle, to celebrate Equestria's one-thousandth anniversary. Twilight was very kind and caring, but organization-obsessed. She wanted to make sure the party was as grand, proper, fancy, and eloquent, as humanly possible. The leader of Equestria, Princess Celestia, was attending the event. Since Celestia was Twilight's mentor, Twilight was still eager to earn Celestia's approval and respect, even though Celestia trusted and adored her.

Since Equestria was experiencing such an important and noteworthy anniversary, Twilight wanted everything to be perfect. She hired her close friend, Rarity, to give her kingdom the fanciest decorations. The curtains, tablemats, and nearly everything in the kingdom was designed to be as pretty and as neat, as possible. Twilight also wanted to make sure, that her and her friends were fancily dressed. Ponies didn't normally need clothes, so they often didn't wear any, except for the fanciest of events. Rarity designed Twilight a yellowish dress, that was made out of expensive fabric. Rarity also designed an eloquent dress for herself, as well as for Twilight's other best friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight's friends were more than eager, to help her prepare for the party. As usual, Twilight fulfilled the role, of being the sharpest of organizers. She had Spike make several lists, of everything she thought the party needed. She had Spike read through the list, a dozen times, to make sure nothing was missing. Applejack arranged the tables and carried a bunch of heavy boxes and bookcases, that Spike had left around the castle. Pinkie Pie added a bunch of party decorations. She wanted to use her confetti cannon, to spray tons of confetti, but Twilight rejected that, because she thought it wouldn't be proper. Fluttershy was experienced, with dealing with animals, in a gentle way. There were a few rats, who were in the castle, so Fluttershy used her gentleness and sweetness, to make the rats leave.

After Rarity finished decorating the castle, Twilight got on the fancy dress, that Rarity made for her. Twilight walked up to Rarity and asked, "How do I look?"

Rarity smiled and said, "You look splendid, darling. Princess Celestia is sure to love your taste in fashion."

Twilight replied, "I shouldn't be getting the credit, for the fashion. After all, you were the one, who brought fashion to life."

Rarity responded, "Believe me, I know. When it comes to being glamorous, I'm the Queen." Spike had a crush on Rarity, so he blushed and nodded. Rarity looked at Twilight and said, "However, when it comes to being regal and eloquent, you're the Princess."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is comparing yourself, to a queen, a way of saying you're better than me?"

Rarity nervously chuckled and said, "I suppose I didn't word myself very well. My eloquence comes from my style and fashion, not from my choice of words."

Twilight said, "I can't thank you enough, for what a wonderful job you did. The castle looks more beautiful, than ever before. Since this is arguably the biggest and most important celebration, that Equestria's ever had, I needed everything to look royal and special. I think you did."

Rarity replied, "Your kind sentiments are most appreciated, but I should be thanking you. After all, I got more money, in a single day, than ever before. I could open a bunch of boutiques, from all the money I get from you. It's considered wrong to pick favorites, but I must say, that you're my favorite customer."

Twilight bowed to Rarity and said, "I'm honored."

Rarity had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Are you really bowing to me?"

Twilight nervously titled her head up and said, "I'm sorry, if I was being awkward."

Rarity replied, "I'm truly touched, that you'd bow to me, but you to ought to save your strength."

Twilight looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Rarity said, "Knowing you, you'll be bowing to the members of royalty, especially Princess Celestia a countless amount of times. If you waste your strength, bowing to everyone you come across, you're going to have a sore back."

Twilight replied, "Thank you for the advice, Rarity."

Rarity responded, "It's what friends are for."

Fluttershy flew by and shyly said, "Speaking of friends, I was wondering if my favorite pet, Angel Bunny, could attend the party."

Twilight replied, "I'm sorry, but he'd be too big of a hassle, for this type of event."

Fluttershy responded, "Okay then. However, I do have a piece of news, that I think will brighten everyone's day."

Twilight asked, "What is it?"

Fluttershy said, "Originally, Discord wasn't going to attend the party, because he thought it'd be a cruddy event. However, I managed to convince him, to come by and fill the party with charm."

Twilight replied, "Fluttershy, Discord is the opposite of charm."

Fluttershy folded her arms and said, "That's not very respectful, Twilight."

Twilight replied, "I'm sorry, but Discord has an infamous reputation, for bringing chaos, to every event he attends."

Fluttershy calmly said, "You don't need to worry. Discord's become a lot more respectful and mature, in recent years. If anything, he's just going to bring some light humor and fun, to make this event a pleasant experience." Twilight wanted to trust her friend, but she felt uneasy and scared, about Discord coming to the party.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake came into the castle, to deliver the fancy cakes and other treats. Pinkie Pie grabbed the cakes and said, "I'll carry these, to the dining area. After all, since I didn't get to help you bake these, I better do something important." Pinkie Pie was very friendly and upbeat, but she wasn't a very careful pony. Because of that, Mr. Cake fainted, after Pinkie Pie grabbed the cakes. After Mrs. Cake woke her husband up, Mr. Cake looked around and saw that Pinkie Pie had placed the first cake down, without spilling anything. He breathed a sigh of relief, until Pinkie Pie started grabbing the second cake. Pinkie spilt a little bit of frosting, on the dining room's floor, which led to Mr. Cake fainting, once again.

Starlight Glimmer looked at Mrs. Cake and asked, "Is Mr. Cake okay?"

Mrs. Cake said, "Yes, but he has a habit, of passing out, when something valuable is in dangerous hands."

Starlight raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does he regularly pass out, in front of customers?"

Mrs. Cake said, "Yeah, it's not good for business."

A few hours later, guests started arriving. Twilight had given Spike a list, of who was invited to the party. Several ponies, who weren't allowed, tried to get into the party, but Spike kicked them out.

Twilight finished dusting a special throne, that she reserved for Celestia, before meeting up with her friends, in the party room. Twilight and the others heard some loud horns, which they knew were there, to announce the royal Equestrians' arrival.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "I don't know why they need a couple of ear-piercing horns, just to announce the Princess' entrance. I don't get why members of royalty can't just enter a room and say their hellos, like the rest of us."

Rainbow Dash replied, "I agree. Frankly, I think royalty is an overhyped concept, for overly-braggy, pretentious ponies, who aren't worth the respect and loyalty, that they demand from others."

Twilight sarcastically said, "You speak with such sweetness, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash replied, "For the record, I wasn't referring to you. You're twenty-percent cooler, than the average princess."

Applejack looked at Twilight and said, "I noticed the food table doesn't have any apples. I should of brought a crate of apples, from my apple farm."

Twilight replied, "That's sweet of you, but we could never give apples, at such a royal event."

Applejack had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why not?"

Twilight said, "These fancy events require fancy, well-prepared meals, not a bunch of silly apples."

Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash, "If Twilight wasn't one of my best friends, I'd throw an apple at her head."

Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence entered the kingdom, along with Shining Armor, Cadence's husband and Twilight's brother. Celestia wore a simple, white-colored dress, while Cadence wore a light-blue dress and Shining Armor wore his guarding uniform. Twilight bowed to Cadence and Shining Armor, once and bowed to Celestia, five times. Twilight nervously said, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I couldn't stop bowing. I just get awestruck, by your presence."

Celestia smiled and replied, "You make me feel humbled, Princess Twilight." Celestia bowed to Twilight.

Twilight shyly said, "You shouldn't bow to me. I'm not worthy."

Celestia replied, "You're worthy, of a thousand bows, in my opinion." Twilight blushed. Celestia said, "However, a thousand bows would take too long, so let's just say it's the thought that counts." Twilight nodded.

Cadence hugged Twilight and said, "It's great to see you, Twilight. How have things?"

Twilight answered, "Very good, apart from the usual friendship problems, that come up."

Cadence said, "Your dress looks beautiful, Twilight."

Twilight replied, "Thank you, Princess Cadence. Rarity designed it."

Cadence responded, "Rarity's amazing, at designing clothes, but she was a pretty cruddy hairstylist."

Shining Armor said, "Hi, Twilight."

Twilight replied, "Hi, bro. How are you?"

Shining Armor had tears coming down his eyes, while responding, "I'm doing okay."

Twilight looked concerned, while asking, "What's going on?"

Cadence said, "He tends to cry, during emotional events. Equestria's one-thousandth celebration is certainly a tear-worthy event, in his eyes."

Twilight asked, "Where's Princess Luna?"

Celestia said, "Luna's been having a few nightmares, so I suggested she stay home and get some rest."

Twilight gave her royal guests a tour of the party. She showed them the eloquent decorations and outfits, that Rarity made. She showed them the various rooms and hallways, before leading them into the party room. Twilight's friends and the other guests bowed to the princesses.

Celestia said, "Twilight, may I say a few words, to everyone here?"

Twilight bowed to her and replied, "Of course, Princess Celestia. Say as much, as you want."

Spike handed Celestia a microphone. Celestia faced everybody, while saying, "I'll try to keep things short and sweet, since this is a party, not a boredom center. One-thousand years ago, our beautiful world, known as Equestria, came into reality. My grandfather was the mastermind, behind Equestria's earliest castles and buildings. The citizens wanted him to be their ruler, but he considered himself a builder and a family-man, not a ruler. That's why my father ruled Equestria, for a few centuries. After I became Equestria's new ruler, I knew I had been granted with a special honor. The fact Equestria has lasted ten centuries is nothing short of wonderful. We owe our world's success, to my grandfather, my father, my sister, and a special thanks, to Princess Twilight Sparkle." The crowd clapped and applauded, towards Celestia and Twilight. Twilight felt unworthy, of such high praise, but she also felt grateful.

After ponies started partying, Twilight brought out the throne, that she got for Celestia. Twilight said, "This is for you to sit on, your majesty."

Celestia sat down and replied, "Very generous, but you don't have to do so much, just to impress me."

Twilight responded, "I'd do anything, if it would impress you."

Celestia replied, "Your sweetness knows no end. So, what will be happening, for the rest of the party?"

Twilight said, "Well, Equestria's one-thousandth birthday is a monumental event, so I was going to have the guests dine on the nicest meals, while reading the finest novels, and sipping on the priciest drinks."

Celestia replied, "That sounds nice and all. However, I believe you're going for style, rather than substance."

Twilight nervously asked, "Really?"

Celestia softly said, "Calm down, Twilight. I assure you, that things are going to be good."

Suddenly, Discord went into the party room. Fluttershy greeted him, along with several other guests. Discord smiled and said, "Greetings, my fellow ponies. Well, I'm not a pony, but it's the thought that counts." Celestia nodded. Discord said, "Anyways, Fluttershy told me this is one of the biggest parties, that Equestria's ever had. I'm expecting mountains of streamers, tons of dancing, and lots of randomness."

Twilight sternly replied, "None of that is going to happen, Discord. This party is a well-organized, fancy event, that won't have any madness or insanity."

Discord responded, "Come on, Twilight. I'm Discord, the master of chaos. Besides, this is a party. No matter how formal you try to make parties, you got to have some fun." Discord started dancing around. He didn't try to dance, in a graceful way. He did a bunch of chaotic dance moves. He even bumped into some ponies and decorations, which he didn't seem to care about. Several ponies felt energized, by Discord's presence, so they started dancing around. They did a bunch of goody dancing, for several minutes. Even Celestia did a silly dance. Twilight stood around, while hardly believing, that things had gotten so chaotic.

After the dancing, Discord grabbed a microphone, so he could start telling some jokes. He asked, "What's up with Applejack? She's a pony, who's named after an apple. Apparently, her parents wanted an apple, for a daughter." Twilight cringed. Discord said, "Speaking of names, Rarity's name is truly confounded. She's hardly a rarity, considering how many episodes she's in." Twilight rolled her eyes. Discord said, "Rainbow Dash? If I had that name, I'd make a dash to my parents' front door, so I could demand a better name from them."

Discord slyly looked at Twilight, before asking, "Have you ever noticed, that Twilight Sparkle has the same initials, as too superfluous?" Several guests laughed, while Twilight gave Discord a disapproving look.

Celestia overheard Twilight whispering, "This party's becoming a wreck and if anybody should be blamed, it should be me."

Celestia faced the guests and said, "Princess Twilight and I have an important situation, to deal with. During our absence, please continue the party and have a wonderful, fun-filled time." Celestia signaled to Twilight, to fly out of the kingdom.


	2. Equestria's Past

After Twilight and Celestia were outside, Twilight asked, "Where are we going and what are we going to do?"

Celestia answered, "Just follow me. I have a very important place, that I think you should see. Nobody, outside of Luna and myself, has visited this place, in centuries."

Twilight followed Celestia, to an old-looking castle. Celestia stood on the balcony, so Twilight flew next to her. Twilight looked at Celestia and said, "This looks like a classic castle. What was it used for?"

Celestia answered, "This is the castle my father raised me in."

Twilight replied, "Wow, this is an amazing honor." Twilight bowed.

Celestia smirked and asked, "Did you bow to the castle?"

Twilight answered, "I'm afraid I did."

Celestia replied, "Twilight, I've taken you to my childhood home, because you remind me of how my father acted, when he had us living here."

Twilight raised her eyebrows and asked, "You think I act like Equestria's first ruler?"

Celestia lightly smiled and said, "I've never met anyone, who resembled him more."

Twilight replied, "This is one of the greatest compliments, that I've ever received."

Celestia started looking more serious, while saying, "I'm afraid it's not a compliment."

Twilight nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

Celestia said, "Twilight, I trust you more than anyone, even more than Luna and Cadence. That's why I'm about to tell you things, that I've never told a single pony. Are you ready to discover Equestria's deepest secrets?"

Twilight smiled and said, "I sure am."

Celestia replied, "Then let's go inside, so I can show you the secrets of Equestria's past." Twilight followed Celestia, while being prepared to learn knowledge, that nobody else knew.

Twilight and Celestia started walking around the castle, that Celestia grew up in. Twilight took a close look, at how the castle looked. Due to the castle being centuries old, the castle looked messy, dusty, and lacking in style. Twilight looked at Celestia and asked, "You never visit this place?"

Celestia said, "It's probably been a few decades, since I last went to this place. I must apologize. I know a dusty, barely-safe, outdated castle is hardly something worth being at."

Twilight replied, "Actually, I'm honored, Princess Celestia. This place is such an important part, of Equestria's history. The fact, that nobody else has visited this place, adds so much value and meaning, to this visit."

Celestia responded, "I'm glad you feel that way." She started coughing, because of the dust. Twilight quickly walked closer, to try to help her, but Celestia shook her head. Celestia said, "Twilight, return to the balcony. This old castle should of been condemned, a few centuries ago, but Luna insisted it was a historical landmark. I just need to retrieve an important box, which contains the last bit of remains, of what Equestria used to be like." Twilight went to the balcony and felt both concerned and excited, while waiting for Celestia to join her. Celestia dug through dozens of bookshelves and boxes, to find what she was looking for.

Several minutes later, Celestia went to the balcony, while carrying a heavy box. She put the box down and said, "I'm sorry, for taking so long. To be honest, I'll probably have a lot of apologies, that I'll have to be giving."

Twilight asked, "What are you talking about?"

Celestia said, "Twilight, allow me to tell you the type of pony, that my father was." She grabbed her diary, out of the box. The diary contained newspaper clippings and pictures, from the time period, along with Celestia's personal notes. Celestia started flipping through the pages, while saying, "My father, King Victor, had many admirable attributes. He was Equestria's first ruler, he created Equestria's laws, and did several noteworthy achievements." She paused and started having a dramatic look on her face, while saying, "However, I didn't get along with him."

Twilight looked shocked, while asking, "What are you talking about? He's your father and Equestria's first ruler and I doubt any parent could have a daughter, that's better than you."

Celestia smiled and replied, "You're the sweetest, of all ponies. You have many things in common, with my father, but sweetness is one attribute he did not have."

Twilight tried to think about the message, that Celestia was trying to convey. From what she could gather, it seemed like Celestia was implying, that her father was a morally-questionable pony. However, Twilight didn't seem to understand, how such a thing could be possible. She said, "Your father was a good ruler, right?"

Celestia sighed and replied, "I wish that were the case. However, Daddy was far from perfect. He always wanted to be the best-possible ruler. However, he let power go to his head. He was obsessed, with balance and order, like you."

Twilight nervously asked, "Are you saying order is a bad thing?"

Celestia shook her head and said, "No, I know you put a lot of thought and passion, into organizing every event and party. My father did the same thing. He'd arrange every noteworthy meeting, parade, event, and party, that Equestria had. He put a lot of thought and care, into making things as professional and spotless, as he could. To him, you could never underestimate the importance, of a balanced, organized life."

Twilight thought about what Victor was like, from what Celestia had told him. Despite how moody Celestia was, the things, that she was saying about him, sounded like things Twilight could admire and relate to. She said, "It sounds like he had a lot of redeeming qualities."

Celestia replied, "He thought everything had to be arranged, in proper order. Since he was Equestria's ruler, he felt it was necessary, to make sure he was the most important and respected pony. He thought he was superior, to all ponies. Nobody could have power over him, which is why Equestria has never had a queen. Victor knew kings and queens were supposed to have equal authority, which is why Equestria has never had a queen. We've had a king, a prince, and a lot of princesses, but no queen. Since I never got married, Equestria hasn't had a king, since my father left this world."

Twilight started feeling uneasy, while asking, "Your father was opposed to Equestria having a queen?" Celestia nodded. Twilight nervously asked, "Did he treat the citizens of Equestria, with dignity and respect?"

Celestia replied, "My father was all about dignity and he respected everyone, as long as they didn't oppose to a single thing, that he ever commanded."

Twilight asked, "What happened to those, who disobeyed him?"

Celestia said, "I would know what's that like, because I disobeyed his orders, more than anyone."

Twilight asked, "You disobeyed him? But you're the most loyal, respectful pony, that there's ever been."

Celestia looked amused, while replying, "Come on, Twilight. Do you really think I'm perfect?"

Twilight smiled and answered, "More or less."

Celestia said, "You see, he never wanted Equestria to have anybody rule, aside from him. He wanted Luna and myself, to stay in his castle, forever. My father picked up the human's world habit, of wearing clothes, even though ponies don't need to wear clothes. Everybody was forced to wear their nicest outfits, at all times. He even arrested the poor ponies, who didn't have money for clothing, because their paltry amount of money was spent on food and water. Luna listened to my father, with blind devotion. Since I was Victor's first child, Luna tried to do what she can, to seem like the superior kid. That was before the days, where she and I gained mutual respect, for one another. I wanted to love my father, but I couldn't respect what he had become. I had to oppose the way he did things, which is what I did."

Celestia thought back to a time, where she had recently become an adult and her father, Victor, was throwing a fancy party, in his kingdom. Victor was a gray-skinned pony, who wore dark, expensive clothing, each day. Princess Luna walked up to Victor and said, "Father, there's a disturbance."

Victor asked, "A disturbance? Not a single thing is supposed to go wrong. Explain the problem, so that order can return to our fair land."

Luna replied, "Your demand, that every citizen must grow a beautiful garden, has gotten some protest. Some ponies can't afford a garden, while others just don't want to grow one."

Victor coldly responded, "Every citizen must be of value, if they want to be a part of Equestria. If they do not build me a garden, send them to prison, so they can build their own misery."

Victor, Luna, and the guests heard a voice say, "You will not imprison a single citizen, for such a stupid reason." Celestia walked into the kingdom, while not wearing a single thing. Several ponies gasped.

Luna smirked and asked, "Where's your royal dress, Celestia? Are you so clueless, that you forgot to get dressed?"

Celestia said, "Please stay out of this argument, Luna. It doesn't involve you."

Victor gave Celestia a disapproving look and asked, "What's wrong with you?! You stroll in here, in immodest fashion, to mock me?!"

Celestia angrily replied, "Father, for years, you've been punishing your own citizens. Most of them didn't do anything wrong. The only reason, that you imprison them and take away their happiness, is because they didn't suit your standards. You're such a control-obsessed pony, that you want to control everyone. To you, Luna and I are not your kids. We're inferior, in comparison to you, just like everyone else. You're the only one, in all of Equestria, who gets to decide how ponies live their lives. It should be up to each individual, to decide how to live their lives, when they come an adult."

Victor shook his head and responded, "When you stand against me, you stand against yourself and all of Equestria, because all of Equestria is mine!"

Celestia replied, "Shut up, Dad."

Victor responded, "Never say that to me! Go get dressed, apologize to me and all my guests, and stay in your room, for the rest of the month."

Celestia said, "I will not do any of that."

Victor replied, "If you don't obey, I will break your room, into pieces."

Celestia responded, "Go ahead, because I refuse to live with you, any longer."

Victor asked, "Where do you expect to live?"

Celestia said, "I will live in one of the castles, that ponies spent months building for you. Of course, you rejected it, because the castle wasn't grand enough, for your demanding nature. I will live in it and rule over it, as a princess. I will be a leader, who won't force others to bow before me. Instead, I will encourage others, to stand with me."

Victor thought about what Celestia was saying to him. Although he was furious, he didn't protest it. He said, "Very well then. You no longer fit the standards, of what my kingdom requires, so you might as well forge your own. You will not be welcome, until you change your ways."

Celestia replied, "Anybody will be invited, to join my new path. I want to unite all ponies, with the magic of friendship." Victor rolled his eyes. Celestia looked at Luna and said, "If you ever want to work things out, between us, I'll welcome you into my castle and give you the biggest hug you've ever gotten." Celestia flew away, while Luna was deep in thought.

After Celestia finished telling Twilight the story, Twilight stood around, while being surprised, at what she had just heard. It was hard to believe, that Equestria's first ruler was someone, who antagonized anybody, who didn't fulfill his unfair rules and standards. Twilight said, "So, you and your dad went your separate ways?"

Celestia answered, "I'm afraid so. I tried to visit him, but his guards would never let me back in. I knew I'd never see him again. Instead of being depressed, I had to make things better. I ruled my own castle. I had to make some rules or laws, so the world wouldn't get too chaotic. However, I worked hard, to make Equestria a peaceful, open-minded place. My father practically created Equestria, by being its' first ruler, but by forcing his harsh commands on everybody, he practically destroyed Equestria. That's why I never go to this castle."

Twilight replied, "I see." She looked around the castle, while thinking about her future as Equestria's Princess of friendship.


	3. The Dress Code For Ponies

Twilight Sparkle had her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Starlight Glimmer, come to her castle's meeting room, for an important announcement. Twilight entered the room, while wearing her crown and a very fancy dress.

Applejack said, "It seems a bit formal, to dress that way, in casual meetings."

Rarity replied, "Come on, Applejack. Twilight looks so eloquent, in that fancy dress of hers."

Rainbow Dash had an impatient look on her face, while asking, "What's the announcement?"

Twilight said, "Princess Celestia explained a lot of informative stuff. The deepest secrets must not be revealed, but our private conversation inspired me, to make some changes. I want to spread some new rules. I can't create new laws, without Celestia's approval. However, I think I can set some new standards, with your help."

Starlight Glimmer said, "To be honest, I don't understand what that means."

Twilight replied, "Equestria is a great place. That's something none of us will deny, but there are some rules, that most worlds have, which we are lacking."

Applejack raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you referring to?"

Twilight said, "For example, most world require a proper amount of attire, at all times. However, you're all naked!"

Most of Twilight's friends barely had any reaction, but Fluttershy nervously looked at herself and said, "Oh, Twilight's right. I can't believe I've been like this, all this time." Fluttershy hid under the meeting table and shyly said, "Nobody look at me. Could somebody get some clothes, but not look at me, while handing me the clothes?"

Pinkie Pie chuckled and replied, "You're being silly, Fluttershy. Hardly anybody wears clothes, in Equestria, except at royal events."

Fluttershy tried to calm down, while saying, "I guess that's true. However, I think I'll start wearing a scarf, for modesty."

Twilight stared at Fluttershy and asked, "Do you think a scarf is enough?"

Fluttershy nervously gulped and said, "Maybe I should also get a beanie and some mittens."

Applejack said, "Twilight, I don't get where this complaint is coming from. When you lived in Ponyville, you didn't wear clothes, just like the rest of us."

Twilight replied, "Fair argument, Applejack, but that's before I came to the realization, that it's disgraceful and wrong, to not wear the proper attire."

Rarity said, "Twilight's not making a bad point. After all, we can't deny the high-ranking importance, that fashion has. In Equestria, we have fashion shows, modeling, and all of that. However, those shows don't have much of a meaning, without the nicest and hippest clothes. If Twilight wants to make a Ponyville a less scantly-clad city, I see no problem with it." Rarity started getting excited about her business, while saying, "I think this will be very beneficial, to the future of the fashion world."

Spike said, "Frankly, I think Twilight's feeling a little out of it."

Twilight said, "Long ago, there was someone, who forced everybody to obey him. I will not stoop to that level, so I will simply ask you, if you're going to be helping me give Ponyville some dignity."

Fluttershy continued hiding under a table, while saying, "It's a great cause. I'll happily join you."

Rarity said, "So will I."

Twilight's other friends weren't interested, so Twilight said, "Very well then. You are dismissed." Twilight put her arms around Fluttershy and Rarity, while saying, "Let's give Ponyville some self-respect."

Rarity replied, "Sounds like a stylish idea, darling."

Fluttershy shyly asked, "Can I be your first customer, Rarity? I don't have that many outfits."

Rarity replied, "I'll gladly assist you. How many outfits do you have?"

Fluttershy answered, "Three."

Rarity replied, "Oh my goodness! Your closet must be skinnier, than Batman's collection of pacifism books."

A few hours later, Princess Celestia flew around Ponyville, to find Twilight. Celestia found the friends of Twilight, who weren't participating, in her newest plan. Celestia flew to them and asked, "Have you seen Twilight?"

Applejack answered, "She, Fluttershy, and Rarity are strolling around the city, in fancy dresses, while forcing everybody, to follow a strict dress-code."

Celestia nervously said, "This is troublesome. Twilight's becoming my father."

Pinkie Pie asked, "How could Twilight be your father, if she's younger than you and isn't a guy?"

Celestia facepalmed and said, "I have to go after her and reason with her."

Rainbow Dash raised her arm and replied, "Princess Celestia, I think I know how to get Twilight, to see the light."

Celestia asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Rainbow Dash confidently answered, "Don't worry. I'll make Twilight and the others calm down, by giving them a taste of their own medicine."

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rarity gathered a large crowd of citizens, so they could promote their new dress-code. While parading around, in dresses Rarity made, the three ponies started telling the crowd, about how important and essential clothes were. Since Twilight was a princess, the crowd felt obligated, to listen to her. Twilight grabbed a microphone and said, "For the record, I don't want to give the impression, that I'm forcing anybody, to participate in this. However, since I'm a princess and an award-winning organizer, I'm hoping you give my dress-code some thought and give it a try."

Fluttershy shyly said, "We don't have to be indecent and embarrass ourselves, any longer. My good friend, Rarity, has made some of the most beautiful dresses, that Equestria has ever seen."

Rarity smiled and replied, "When it comes to fashion, I'm nothing short of a queen. However, Twilight's the princess, so she's the one you should be following." Twilight facepalmed. Rarity said, "My outfits are clean, new, hip, and absolutely gorgeous. Do yourself a favor, by supporting the latest fashion trend. After all, if you're supporting fashion, you're supporting yourself."

Photo Finish took some photos of the outfits, that Rarity was selling. She said, "These outfits would be a great addition, to my future fashion shows."

Trixie had a smug smile on her face, while saying, "The great and powerful Trixie already has the greatest and most powerful cape and hat. What use would I have, for Rarity's fancy-dancy dresses?"

Twilight replied, "A cape and a hat are cool, but you're still missing some important layers of clothing."

Trixie used her cape to cover herself, while saying, "The amazing, but undressed Trixie needs to buy a new outfit."

Mr. Cake said, "Your outfits look fine and all, but I'm fine with just my hat and bowtie."

Twilight asked, "A hat and a bowtie? If you dress like that, you'd be an embarrassment, to your entire bakery." Mr. Cake fainted, from the thought of that.

Twilight looked at Big Macintosh and asked, "Do you want to continue embarrassing yourself, with your lack of modesty?"

Big Macintosh said, "Nope."

Twilight asked, "You want to buy an outfit?"

Big Macintosh answered, "Yup."

Twilight looked at Maud Pie and notice she was wearing a long sweater, so she said, "Actually, you have a decent sense of fashion, but think about your pet, Boulder. Do you want him to go around, without dignity?"

Maud replied, "Boulder says he doesn't mind what others think of him, as long as he continues being himself."

Twilight said, "I guess that's fair. However, you guys need to really think about this dress-code. It's going to make a big difference. However, I'm not forcing anybody, to participate."

Twilight overheard Rainbow Dash bursting into laughter. Twilight looked up and saw Rainbow Dash, who was hanging on a cloud, while giggling. Twilight gritted her teeth and asked, "What's funny?"

Rainbow Dash flew down and said, "Frankly, your lies are pretty funny."

Rarity raised her eyebrows and asked, "Lies? Twilight's not a liar."

Twilight stared at Rainbow Dash, while saying, "You better have a good explanation, for considering me a liar."

Rainbow Dash said, "You claim you're not forcing anybody, to buy Rarity's overpriced, overly-fancy dresses. Despite that, you're making Ponyville's citizens feel ashamed, for what they do or don't wear. Unlike humans, ponies don't need clothes. How about you give each pony the right, to dress however you want? Also, if you want to promote Rarity's fashion show, you could just do some advertisements or commercials. You shouldn't use your royal status, to trick ponies into thinking you're making an important speech."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "But we just want to give Ponyville some dignity."

Rainbow Dash folded her arms and said, "Dignity? Twilight's just body-shaming Ponyville's citizens, so they'll buy Rarity's dresses. Twilight's become an enforcer and Rarity's become greedy."

Twilight replied, "All of the claims, that you're trying to make, are exaggerated nonsense."

Rainbow Dash slyly said, "Since you're forcing a city of ponies, to wear what you want them to do, I'm going to decide what you three don't wear." Rainbow Dash quickly flew by Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity, so she could take their dresses.

Twilight nervously said, "We're not wearing any clothes!"

Fluttershy started sweating, while saying, "We need to get our dresses."

Rainbow Dash replied, "You're not getting them back, until you stop pressuring the innocent civilians, into dressing however you want them to."

Twilight responded, "Rainbow Dash, you can't sabotage my breakthrough."

Rainbow Dash smirked, while replying, "I'm sorry you find this so unbearable, but you three need to lighten up." Rainbow Dash flew away and took the dresses with her.

Twilight said, "We could use the dresses Rarity was selling, to cover ourselves up, on the way back."

Rarity shook her head and replied, "I'm afraid not. If we took any of the dresses, we wouldn't be making any money. Fluttershy, you were our first customer and since you get a share of the profits, that really didn't benefit business. I'm sorry."

Twilight responded, "I understand. We better get home, before we humiliate ourselves, with our unclothed bodies."

Rarity said, "You and Fluttershy go ahead. I'll stay and sell some outfits, for the business."

Twilight replied, "I admire your dedication, to your job." Twilight looked at Fluttershy and said, "We gotta get home, as soon as possible."

Fluttershy nervously responded, "That's for sure."

Twilight and Fluttershy started running through Ponyville, at a very quick pace. After a bit of running, Twilight and Fluttershy went behind some barrels, to hide. Twilight paused and caught her breath. She said, "This running isn't good for our breathing. Besides, running around will probably get us more attention."

Fluttershy asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Twilight remembered how much Fluttershy loved animals, so she grabbed Fluttershy and said, "You probably visit the forest, on a frequent basis, to see the animals." Fluttershy nodded. Twilight figured the forest would be unoccupied, so she asked, "Is there a way, through the forest, that'll get us home?"

Fluttershy thought it over and replied, "Yes, but it's an extra-long way. It might take an extra hour."

Twilight responded, "I know that's quite the trip, but we have to make it."

Fluttershy asked, "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

Twilight said, "Fluttershy, we're completely undressed, in Ponyville, Equestria's largest cities. This is a more embarrassing predicament, than a majority of nightmares."

Fluttershy was so filled with fear, that she didn't of the fact, that she had been naked in Ponyville, for years, without having much of a problem. Fluttershy said, "This trip is going to be overly-long, but I suppose it's our best option."

On their way to the forest, Twilight and Fluttershy bumped into a large crowd of ponies, who were standing in line, for the beauty polar. Twilight said, "Ah, please don't look at us! We're naked!"

One of the customers, named Lightning Dust, said, "So what? So is eighty-percent of Ponyville. Do you think you're starting a new fashion trend or something?"

Twilight tried to look and sound dignified, while saying, "For the record, I'm trying to start a much more modest type of fashion, that consists of the finest dresses."

Lightning Dust said, "So, you're a naked pony, who sells clothes? That's like a divorce attorney, who's desperate to tie the knot."

Twilight and Fluttershy quickly ran into the forest. While in the forest, Twilight breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I don't think we'll have to worry, about anybody seeing us."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "But I just thought of something."

Twilight asked, "What is it?"

Fluttershy shyly said, "Well, I can see you and you can see me. Should we avoid looking, in each other's direction, until we get home?"

Twilight answered, "That wouldn't be practical. If we kept avoiding looking at each other, we'd probably bump into stuff or get lost. Besides, it's not really embarrassing, when it's just me and you. When we're in public, we need to dress fancy and look dignified, but when it's just us, the dress-code doesn't matter."

Fluttershy kept her head down, while saying, "It doesn't matter for you, but for me, it's a different case. I'm pretty ugly, aren't I? I should start wearing the heaviest sweaters and longest dresses, to cover my icky appearance."

Twilight could hardly believe what she was saying, while replying, "Fluttershy, how could you think you're gross looking? You're one of the prettiest ponies, in all of Equestria."

Fluttershy looked surprised, while asking, "You really think so?"

Twilight lifted Fluttershy's chin, while replying, "I'm not the type of pony, to make demands, but I demand you never think of yourself, as ugly. Fluttershy, you're a sweet person, on the inside. You have a beautiful personality and you're a very cute-looking pony."

Fluttershy smiled and responded, "So are you."

Twilight felt guilty, for making Fluttershy feel body-shame. She sighed and said, "Fluttershy, I messed up. I was so obsessed, with giving Ponyville's citizens dignity, that I wasn't thinking about their feelings. Equestria's first ruler made that same mistake. Princess Celestia warned me, but I didn't pay attention." She put her head down, while saying, "I'm ashamed of myself. I wanted to be someone, who could live up to Celestia's legacy. Instead, I'm honoring Victor's morally-questionable legacy."

Fluttershy tried to make Twilight feel better, by saying, "You didn't mean to cause any harm."

Twilight replied, "That doesn't change the fact, that I messed up. I'm truly sorry, if I made you ashamed of how you look. You're beautiful, inside and out."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "Thank you, Twilight."

Twilight replied, "If anybody calls you ugly, you ignore. They're just bullies and trolls, who have nothing better to do, than insult innocent ponies."

Fluttershy responded, "Okay, Twilight."

Twilight said, "You're a wonderful friend, Fluttershy. I love you."

Fluttershy replied, "I love you too."

Twilight and Fluttershy hugged each other, while Princess Celestia walked up to them. Celestia said, "It's good to see you two bonding. I hate to interrupt, but there's an important matter we must discuss, Twilight."

Twilight bowed to Celestia and replied, "I'm beyond sorry, for what I did. I thought your father's plans had potential, despite their flaws. I was hoping to enable the dress-code he created, but that ended up making me like him."

Celestia said, "Twilight, like I said before, you remind me of him. However, you always did and always will have the sweetness, that he was lacking. Right now, you're feeling guilty. That's something my father didn't have or if he did, he never expressed it. Twilight, I started my own kingdom, because I wanted a world, of freedom. If you want to wear Rarity's fancy dresses, that's perfectly fine. However, you should only dress that way, if you want to. If you're just wearing fancy clothes, to act prim and proper, you're missing the point, of being yourself. There's no need for you to hide the way, that you really look."

Twilight bowed to Celestia, once again, and said, "I'm sorry, Princess Celestia."

Celestia sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, Twilight. I should of told you, about my father's mistakes, at a much earlier time. I kept secrets, from everyone, because I wanted to forget my rough childhood. However, thinking about my childhood is a wonderful reminder, of much better my life has gotten."

Twilight looked guilty, while saying, "I've made your life a headache, haven't I?"

Princess Celestia shook her head and replied, "Twilight, you're the main reason, why my life has gotten better. I've been around for centuries and I've never met anybody, who respects me, listens to me, and values my input, more than you. You're the most precious gift, that the universe has ever blessed me with."

Twilight cried tears of joy, while saying, "Thank you, Princess Celestia. I think you're the greatest ruler, from any universe."

Celestia replied, "Believe me, I know. You've told me that, on my last dozen birthday cards. I know you'll do the right thing and apologize to Ponyville's citizens, for your behavior."

Twilight responded, "Of course I will."

Fluttershy walked closer to Twilight and replied, "I'll join you."

Twilight responded, "Thank you, Fluttershy."

The next day, a large crowd of ponies, including Twilight and Fluttershy's friends, attended a public event, hosted by Twilight. Twilight and Fluttershy got onstage, while wearing dresses they borrowed from Rarity. Twilight grabbed the microphone and said, "Yesterday, I gave you the impression, that you must dress in a way, that fit my standards. I thought I was benefitting everybody, by giving Ponyville some class and dignity. However, I was forcing what I wanted, onto others. I even body-shamed a few of my friends, which I deeply regret. If you want to dress fancy, go ahead. However, if you want to dress casual, go ahead." Twilight slipped off the dress.

Fluttershy shyly said, "I used to think I was ugly, but I'm not ugly and none of you are ugly. Be proud of who you are." Fluttershy took her dress.

Twilight bowed to the crowd, while saying, "I'm sorry, for not being a better princess."

Rarity got onstage and said, "I'm sorry, for encouraging Twilight's plan, just to make some money. I do want to open a few more boutiques, but more than anything, I want to make sure everyone knows, that you're all beautiful, no matter the haters tell you."

Rainbow Dash returned the dresses she took and said, "You guys have made a change, for the better."

Applejack said, "We sure are glad, that you're done acting all loopy, about a silly dress-code."

After Twilight finished her apologies, Celestia flew to Twilight and hugged her. She said, "Twilight, ever since you first came to Ponyville, I always saw the best in you, just like how you saw the best in me."

Twilight replied, "But I've messed up, several times."

Celestia responded, "Everybody messes up, from time to time. It's something ponies and humans have in common. When my father messed up, he'd claim he did a great thing and continue doing bad things. Twilight, when you make mistakes, you learn you failed and do something thoughtful, to make things right. The day, that you became a princess, was the most wonderful day of my overly-long life."

Twilight asked, "But what about the day you became princess?"

Celestia said, "Twilight, I love Equestria. When my father was in charge, I was worried about Equestria's future. When I became the new leader, things were great and long-lasting. To this day, I still run Equestria. It comforts my heart, more than anything, that I know you'll protect this world, if anything ever happens to me. Keep making me proud, my dear Twilight."

Twilight bowed to her and replied, "I will, Princess Celestia."

Celestia said, "If you'll excuse me, I've had a long-awaited talk, with my sister, that I'm no longer postponing." Celestia hugged Twilight, before flying away.

Fluttershy walked up to Twilight and asked, "Is everything okay, between you and Princess Celestia?"

Twilight answered, "Things are wonderful, Fluttershy. I owe her and you a lot, for reminding me, of the magic of friendship."

Fluttershy replied, "And I owe you a thank you, for making me realize I'm not icky. I no longer feel ashamed, of how I look."

Twilight smiled and said, "If that's the case, I suppose I should make you enter Ponyville's beauty contest."

Fluttershy smiled back and replied, "If you try that, I'll make you join."

Twilight smirked and said, "But you'd win, so I'd be the one, who'd be spared the uncomfortable attention."

Fluttershy smirked back and replied, "You're the more beautiful one, so you'd win and have to stand around, while everybody looks at you."

Twilight and Fluttershy chuckled, before Twilight said, "In all seriousness, I cleared up my afternoon schedule, so we could hangout. Wanna go to the beauty contest and kick-out all the bullies, who boo the contestants?"

Fluttershy replied, "Sounds wonderful." Twilight and Fluttershy started heading to the beauty contest. Twilight smiled, while thinking about the magic of friendship, that she and her friends will always share.


End file.
